Battlefield: Bad Company 2
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 (also known as Bad Company 2 or BF:BC2) is an upcoming video game to be released by DICE on March 2nd, 2010 in North America and on March 5th in Europe and will be published by Electronic Arts for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. The game is a direct sequel to Battlefield: Bad Company and is the 8th game in the Battlefield series. The game was announced at one of Electronic Art's earnings conferences and was showcased at E3 2009. A limited edition will be available for the same price as the standard, offering a 'jump start' for players who buy it - extra weapons and gadgets available immediately rather than having to unlock by leveling up. Overview In this installment, the Bad Company crew once again find themselves in the heart of the action, where they must use every weapon and vehicle at their disposal to survive. The action unfolds with unprecedented intensity, introducing a level of fervor to vehicular warfare never before experienced in a modern warfare action game. A multiplayer beta has now been released. Gameplay thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px|Battlefield: Bad Company 2 First LookGameplay in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 resembles that of Battlefield:Bad Company but seems to resemble more classic Battlefields. The story seems to take place mostly in North and South America. The game allows players to play through missions using any tactics they choose. Like its predecessor, Bad Company 2 features destructible environments. However, more destruction is now possible; players can now completely destroy a building rather than just its walls. Also, Bad Company 2 and Battlefield Vietnam are the only two games in the series to have blood in them without a third-party modification. Singleplayer The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer will be revealed on January 21st 2010 Thursday night at 12:30 on spike TV. showing 10 minutes of never before seen footage of the single player campaign. The single player trailer shows the return of the origonal gang of Battlefield: Bad Company. B-Company is now chasing what appears to be a super weapon created by the Russian Federation, and is again sent in before other army units. Evidently however, the role of B-company has seem to have been elevated from their previous role as cannon fodder and a group of troublemakers, instead seeming to appear more as a a small unit of special forces. The game seems to have a more serious mood than the first game. Multiplayer thumb|300px|right|Official Multiplayer trailer Multiplayer will allow players to choose from weapon kits have been 'cut' from five kits to four kits to choose from they include as "Assault, Engineer, Recon, and Medic" before each match. Each match will give players experience points allowing them to level to multiple ranks. Experience points will be gained by each opponent killed and when a opponent is killed, the points gained will be displayed in the screen. A dog tag system will allow players to pick up vanquished enemies tags for collection. Major Changes from Battlefield: Bad Company *Increased weapon damage. *Destruction "2.0" allows you to "chip away pieces from cover and take down entire buildings." *Different weapon attachments like sights and grenade launchers. *You can choose one of several "specializations" that each give you a different advantage. *You now have to use the Socialize button to tag enemies on the minimap. *Four game modes included on release are Conquest, Rush, Squad Deathmatch, and if you pre-ordered from Gamestop, exclusive early access to Squad Rush. (Squad Rush is released 30 days after the game's release.). *The "Specialist" and "Demolitions" kits have been removed, with their weapons being spread out among the Engineer and Medic *There is a new "Realism" mode for any gametype that removes all HUD and red triangles, disables Killcam, and has more realistic damage. *The game is also available on the PC, unlike the first Bad Company. Vehicles United States of America Light Vehicles *HMMWV Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M3A3 Bradley Aircraft *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Black Hawk *UAV-1 Watercraft *Personal Watercraft (unarmed, two-person, high speed, jetski; much like the ATV) *Patrol Boat ---- Russian Federation Light Vehicles *GAZ-39371 "Vodnik" *Quad Bike (Port Valdez) Tanks *T-90 MBT *BMD-3 IFV *BMD-3 (ZU-23-2 Anti Aircraft Gun equiped) Aircraft *Mil Mi-28 Havoc *Mil Mi-24 Hind Middle Eastern Coalition Light Vehicles *Otokar Cobra *ATV (neutral quad bike) *Cav (neutral buggy) Tanks *Black Eagle MBT *2T Stalker IFV Weapons Weapons can now be modified with attachments. Known attachments include the ACOG and a red dot reflex sight. All assault rifles automatically come with grenade launchers, all submachine guns have a silencer equipped for aesthetic purposes, and all sniper rifles have scopes. Assault Rifles/Carbines *AEK-971 Vintovka Assault Rifle *XM8 Prototype Carbine *F2000 Assault Rifle *STG 77 AUG Assault Rifle *AN-94 Abakan Advanced Assault Rifle *HK416/M416 Carbine *M16A2 Assault Rifle Battle Rifles *M14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) *G3 *WWII M1 Garand (Unlocked if you're a Battlefield Veteran. http://veteran.battlefield.com) Light Machine Guns *PKM LMG *M249 SAW *Type 95 LMG *M60 LMG *XM8 Automatic Rifle/LMG *[LMG|MG36 LMG (Machine Gun Wiki) *MG3 LMG Sub-Machine Guns/Compact Assault Rifles *9A91 Avtomat *M4A1 Carbine *SCAR-L Carbine/Assault Rifle *XM8 Compact PDW *AKS-74u Carbine *UZI SMG/ Machine Pistol *PP2000 Machine Pistol *UMP-45 SMG *M1A1 'Thompson' Sub-Machine Gun (included in the Limited Edition) Shotguns *870 Combat *Saiga 20K Semi-Automatic Shotgun *SPAS-12 Combat *USAS-12 Automatic Shotgun *Neostead 2000 Combat Pistols/Revolvers *Berretta M92F *Colt M1911 Pistol (included in the Limited Edition) *MP-412 REX *Berretta M93R Burst *MP-443 Grach Sniper Rifles (Bolt-Action+Semi-Automatic) *M24 SWS *Type 88 *SV98/D Snaiperskaya *SVU Snaiperskaya Short *GOL Sniper Magnum *VSS Snaiperskaya 'Vintorez' Special *Barrett M95 Anti-Materiel Rifle Launchers *RPG-7 Anti-Armor Rocket Launcher *M2CG *M136 Explosives *C4 Packet *ATM-00 Anti-Vehicle Mine Other *XM312 (static) *KORD (static) *M134 Dillion Minigun (Mounted) *Tracer gun http://www.wearetheinternetz.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/bfbc.png Multiplayer Maps The total number of maps is currently unknown. *Arica Harbor (featured in the PS3 Beta) *Laguna Presa *Panama Canal *Port Valdez (featured in the Xbox 360 multiplayer demo) *Valparosa *Isla Inocentes *Atacama Desert *White Pass Beta/Demo The PC Beta runs from January 28, 2010, to Febuary 25, 2010. The demo is scheduled to be released for consoles at the first of February 2010. It is expected the 4th of February, but that is not completely confirmed. As of 12:40 AM January 31st, the multiplayer demo is confirmed for the Xbox 360. In order to play the PC Beta, you must pre-order the game from certain retailers, which will give you a code to access the multiplayer. Without this code, the beta is useless. = Leaked Multiplayer Footage = Many videos of BF:BC 2 have been released by Dice and players playing the Playstation 3 multiplayer beta. *The Gold Rush (objective offense/defense) mode has been renamed "Rush". *New maps: Arica Harbour, Panama Canal, Laguna Presa, and Port Valdez. *The Medic class can revive teammates with a defibrillator within 5 seconds of them dying. *The hypo needle from the first Bad Company has been removed (along wth the numerical health system) in favor of a regenerative health system. *4 person squads with your squad mates names viewable in the lower HUD. *No user controllable jets. *More spread-out achievements. *Players can customize their loadouts before spawning. *More gadgets. *Projectiles are now influenced by gravity (meaning that if one snipes at a great distance, he or she would have to aim slightly above their target) *6-8 crates per map. *More game modes coming in addition to Rush and Conquest - 4 game modes confirmed at launch, new game mode called squad deathmatch and a Squad Rush feature similar to rush and squad deathmatch, but now has 2 objectives with a 1 on 1 squad war. *New vehicles, such as ATVs, two-man patrol boats, and UAV helicopters controlled via laptop. *Blood has been added to the game. *Destruction 2.0 allows you to chip away at cover and completely destroy buildings. *Spotting enemies works a little differently. To spot you press the back button (on Xbox 360) and the enemy will show up on your squads mini map. *Ammo crates have been removed. You must now get ammo packs from an Assault Soldier. *4 kits - Assault, Recon, Medic, and Engineer. *Vehicles are customizable. *Several guns now fire in a 3-round burst. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Battlefield Bad Company 2 was released on February 2 2010 and contained 11 tracks all composed by Mikael Karlsson. However, none of them ressemble the classic Battlefield Series theme. 1. The Storm (Main Theme) (4:30) 2. The Secret Revealed (4:01) 3.Cold War (0:49) 4. Snowy Mountains (3:03) 5.The Ancient Weapon (3:50) 6. Operation Aurora (1:14) 7.Snowblind (0:43) 8. The Storm (Edit) (1:01) 9. The Secret Revealed (Edit) (1:01) 10. Snowy Mountains (Edit) (1:00) 11. The Ancient Weapon (Edit) (0:58) = External Links = Official Website Category:Games